onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 915
Chapter 915 is titled "Bakura Town". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 43: Side Story "A Pirate's Retirement...The Dyed Goods Craftsman, Bellamy" Short Summary Tama is brought before Holdem, who decides to find out about her Devil Fruit powers by forcibly acquiring food out of her body. Meanwhile, Mouseman tells Urashima to use his high status to give Kiku no choice but to become his wife, and Urashima is dominating opponents in sumo wrestling when Kiku, Luffy, and Zoro arrive at Bakura Town. Urashima tries to have Kiku brought before him, but Kiku responds by slicing his topknot. Long Summary During the sumo wrestling tournament at Bakura Town, Urashima expresses his desire to make Kiku his wife, having left her at Okobore Town due to fearing Zoro's aura. He says that with his wealth and status, there is no way she can refuse, and the Gifter Mouseman states that Urashima could go as far as forcing the lowly Kiku to marry him, as he has free reign to take away everything she holds dear. Mouseman says that Urashima needs to set an example by using his high social class to get whatever he wants, and this pleases the yokozuna. Urashima then knocks his food off the table and says he wants the owners' raccoon dog cooked for him, even though it has been their pet for many years. Elsewhere in town, an exhausted Gazelleman brings Tama to Holdem's residence. Holdem, a lion SMILE user, tells Gazelleman to leave before getting annoyed at the lion head on his waist for looking at him, and he punches it. The lion retaliates by striking Holdem in the groin, but this attack hurts both of them since they share the same body. Holdem's subordinates ask about what they should do with Tama, and Holdem asks her how she was able to tame Hihimaru. Due to Hitetsu instructing her to not use her powers in front of others, Tama lies that she just did it normally, but Holdem had heard she pulled something off of her cheek. He instructs one of his subordinates to bring pliers so he can try pulling from Tama's cheek by force, and Tama grows scared as she silently begs for Luffy to save her. Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, Kiku, and Komachiyo arrive at the main gate of Bakura Town. Luffy tries calling out for Tama, but Kiku silences him as everyone here is in league with Tama's kidnappers. The people around the gate do not recognize the group and quickly become hostile, but Luffy knocks them out with Haoshoku Haki. He and Zoro look around the town, and Kiku states that after Orochi and his subordinates took over around 20 years ago, many of its former residents were driven out and only essential tradesmen were allowed to stay. Suddenly, Luffy catches a sumo wrestler who was sent flying towards him, and he is surprised that someone was able to send a sumo wrestler flying this far. They come to the sumo tournament, where Urashima is dominating everyone he faces. The organizers are offering a hefty reward to anyone who defeats him, but no one is able to no matter how many of them come at him at once. Urashima then notices Kiku, and asks if the latter came to become his bride. The spectators are shocked at his fancy for a lowly citizen, and an exasperated Kiku hides behind Zoro, remembering that Urashima had talked about the sumo tournament when he was in Okobore Town. Urashima tells his men to escort Kiku to him, and Luffy tries telling everyone about his search for Tama, but no one is listening as Kiku is carried away. The spectators jeer at Kiku for being low class, but Urashima silences them, reminding them that they are all vulgar and lower class compared to him. He tells Kiku to become his wife, but Kiku says that the only vulgar thing here is his heart and cuts off his topknot with, which makes Luffy excited. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bellamy retired from his pirate life. *Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku enter Bakura Town and begin a confrontation. *Tama is brought to Holdem, who wants her ability to tame animals. **Holdem is introduced as a lion smile user and a lion is sticking out of his stomach. *Kiku cuts off Urashima's top knot. Characters Arc Navigation